Restricted Romance
by starkidindia
Summary: Blaise and Luna. Written for 123Quarters' Interhouse Relations Competition. Luna and Blaise meet in the restricted section in the library one evening.


**Blaise and Luna. Written for 123Quarters' Interhouse Relations Competition.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Restricted Romance<span>**

"Where are you going Blaise?" asked Pansy Parkinson in that irritating nasal voice of hers.

Blaise replied quickly, "The library, potions homework."

"Ok," she said, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Blaise answered, "No, that's ok, I'll be there a while and it's pretty boring."

"Oh ok," she said, "Have you seen Draco? How is he?"

Blaise sighed, "No Pansy, I haven't seen him since class."

"Ok, well, tell him I'm looking for him!" she yelled as Blaise disappeared out of the door.

"When aren't you?" mumbled Blaise to himself as he walked away. He had a pass for the restricted section in the library to do some homework.

Pansy had been bothering him a lot lately, with Draco off doing whatever he was doing (Blaise suspected it was something to do with Voldemort but Draco wouldn't speak about it and Blaise didn't really care) Blaise had begun to become Pansy's new Draco.

Blaise smiled, admiring himself, Pansy had chosen Blaise as her new pet for reasons that pleased him. Because he was incredibly handsome, mysterious and intelligent, things Draco Malfoy could only desperately try to be; Pansy had chosen Draco at first because Draco had shown interest and mostly because of his family.

But still, even if her picking him flattered Blaise it also annoyed him, a lot.

So Blaise was grateful for the break from Pansy, and from everyone, he always preferred being on his own.

The library was quiet in the evenings, Hermione Granger wasn't even here tonight, there were a few kids from years below Blaise but no one his age or older.

He entered the Restricted Section and found much to his dismay, that he was not alone.

"Hello," smiled a very cheerful Luna Lovegood.

Out of all the people he could be stuck in here with it had to be her, Looney Lovegood, a beautiful but insane Ravenclaw and friend of Harry Potter.

"Looney," he smirked spitefully.

Luna gave him a blank look and continued reading. She didn't seem at all bothered by his comment.

"What you reading there Looney?" he asked, a sudden need to annoy someone just popped into his head, plus he was intrigued by her behaviour.

Luna replied, "Its Luna."

"And I give a dam?" he laughed.

Luna said calmly, "Well you are talking to me."

"Whatever," snapped Blaise, annoyed at being parred by Luna, "What are you reading?"

"Just a book on devices that help you find your wand after you've lost it," she replied.

Blaise frowned, "Couldn't you just get your friend to say 'accio Luna's wand'? Oh wait, you don't have any friends."

Luna snorted and mumbled something about childishness.

"Hmm, I guess you lose your wand a lot?" he said, unsure of why he was continuing to talk to Luna.

"Not really, I always keep it with me," she answered, "But my dad is doing a special edition of the Quibbler on wands so I promised I'd write an article."

Blaise laughed, it was his turn to laugh now at the mention of the Quibbler.

Blaise chuckled, "I forgot your dad edited that ridiculous magazine."

"It's only ridiculous to people who aren't intelligent and open minded enough to find it," snapped Luna, a comment insulting her father's magazine was what really annoyed her, Blaise smiled, he'd found her weak spot.

"Open minded, ha, your mean insane," he grinned happy he finally found how to torment her.

"Don't you mean loony," sighed Luna sounding really tired all of a sudden.

Blaise cried, "God Luna, this isn't any fun when you don't get mad!"

"I'd never give you the satisfaction," she said as calmly as if she was saying, "It's a beautiful day today isn't it."

Then she said something completely through Blaise off track, she smiled, "Do you want a lollipop?"

He stared at her blankly but she didn't even look up to see his reaction. Reaching down into her pockets she pulled out two lollipops.

"Pumpkin or Butter cream?" she asked.

Blaise said, "Why are you being so nice to me? I was just picking on you."

"Because I can see something's bothering you and have to give you the benefit of the doubt and believe that if you weren't so troubled you'd be nice," she replied sounding pretty intelligent.

Bothering him? Was something bothering him?

Pansy Parkinson was annoying him but he could live with that, it wasn't that bad.

"My mum," he whispered.

"Your mum what?" asked Luna.

Blaise's eyes widened when he realised he'd said that out loud.

"Nothing," he snapped.

Luna sighed, "My mum died when I was 8. She was experimenting with magic and one of her spells went very wrong."

Blaise finally looked Luna straight in the eyes; he was confused to why she was sharing this with him which meant he was even more intrigued.

"My mum's alive," he said.

They're eyes were still locked.

"You're very lucky," smiled Luna.

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't," he confessed.

Luna asked, "Why would you wish that?" She looked genuinely confused.

She stood up and took a step towards.

"Because I hate her," he answered.

"You don't hate her," Luna insisted, "She's your mum. You can't hate family, it's impossible."

She took another step closer, her face so innocent, earnest and insistent.

"You don't know my mum," Blaise said in his repetitive monotone voice.

Luna pressed, "What is your mum like?"

It was Blaise' turn to take a step forward now, he reached a hand out to tuck her strand of hair behind Luna's ears.

"She's nothing like you," he answered, "She's mean, negative, manipulative, secretive, cunning, dangerous, vicious, violent and ugly, inside and out."

Luna took a careful step forward.

"What am I like?" Luna wondered in a dazed voice.

Blaise replied honestly, "Beautiful Luna, you're beautiful."

Then they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Not completely happy with this and I really don't like the title, usually they come naturally to me but this one just didn't. But my french oral was today so I finally had some free time and decided to finally do this. <strong>

**The endings for all my one- shots seems to be the same now too. They all end with a kiss. I guess it's become my signature thing now.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
